Mi más grande orgullo
by Suki90
Summary: "Es verdad que no estuve ahí cuando te convertiste de niño a hombre, que me perdí mucho de tu crecimiento. Sin embargo, eres mi hijo, y sé perfectamente de lo que eres capaz" - Leves menciones de Super 79 y 80


**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball/Z/Super no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por Akira Toriyama, Toyotaro y la TOEI.

 **Advertencia:** Leve referencia a los capítulos 79 y 80 de Súper.

* * *

 **Autor:** Suki90  
 **Serie:** Dragon Ball Super.  
 **Título:** Mi más grande orgullo.

* * *

— Papá —llamó Gohan a su padre, logrando así captar rápidamente su atención. Quitándose finalmente sus gafas, el mestizo miró con seriedad a su progenitor—. Ha llegado mi turno. Por favor mira lo fuerte que me he vuelto ahora —pidió el primogénito de los Son.

Goku, quien escuchó con atención a su hijo, asintió ante la petición de su descendencia— Sólo ten cuidado hijo —advirtió de inicio—, al no saber cómo son los del universo 9 en su totalidad no podemos confiarnos.

— Sí.

Sabiendo que su hijo entendió la situación, el saiyajin no tuvo nada más que decirle—. Bien. Entonces, ve... Gohan —ordenó.

— ¡Si! —sin nada más que decir, el mayor de los hijos de Goku dio un gran salto hacia la plataforma en donde su oponente lo esperaba ansiosamente.

Durante los pocos segundos en los que los dos guerreros se observaron con detenimiento, y en lo que Daishinkan le informaba a los dos Zenos que el joven del universo 7 era hijo de Son Goku, el guerrero de la raza saiyajin se dedicó a observar a su primogénito.

— _Gohan, yo más que nadie sé que este no es el estilo de vida que más te gusta; que a diferencia mía, tú eres más como tu madre y prefieres el estudio por sobre las batallas. Eso es algo de lo que estoy muy consciente_ —declaró Goku para sus adentros—. _También he de reconocer que no he sido el mejor padre tanto para ti como para Goten, a quienes les falté durante siete años de su vida, y mucho menos he sido el esposo que tu madre merece tener; además, siempre he impuesto mi forma de pensar por sobre las de ustedes sin reparo alguno…_

Después de analizar rápidamente a su oponente, Gohan llegó a una conclusión en voz alta, la cual terminó por sacar a Goku de sus pensamientos— Hace mucho que no participo en una pelea —expresó él, más para sí que para los demás—. Será mejor ir poco a poco para retomar el ritmo…

— ¡Gohan! —llamó Goku, captando rápidamente la atención de su hijo— ¡No te limites contra un oponente cuyo Ki no puedes sentir!

— Papá…

Con una sonrisa llena de confianza, Goku vuelve a remarcar lo que siempre ha pensado— Recuerda Gohan, tú eres muy poderoso… ¡Ve con todo desde el inicio!

Sintiéndose apoyado y respaldado por las palabras de su padre, Gohan terminó por relajar sus hombros— ¡Muchas gracias, papá! ¡Iré con todo desde el inicio! —declaró el mestizo con una sonrisa antes de girarse hacia su oponente y finalmente tomar su posición de pelea para poder dar inicio a la segunda batalla.

Era hora de la verdad.

Daishinkan, quien optó por esperar a que Son Goku terminase de aconsejar a su primogénito, finalmente se pronunció ante todos para declarar lo que ya se había hecho esperar suficiente:

— Que la segunda batalla… ¡Comience!

Tras aquella orden, tanto Gohan como Lavender se lanzaron uno contra el otro rápidamente, sorprendiendo a todos por su gran velocidad. Las patadas y los golpes no se hicieron esperar.

Sin despegar la mirada de la batalla que apenas había comenzado, el saiyajin de raza pura volvió a declarar dentro de su mente— _Gohan, es verdad que no estuve ahí cuando te convertiste de niño a hombre, que me perdí mucho de tu crecimiento. Sin embargo, eres mi hijo, y sé perfectamente de lo que eres capaz_ —expresó para sus adentros con seguridad _._

En ese preciso instante, Lavender atrapó uno de los brazos de Gohan y le lanzó directamente al rostro uno poderoso gas venenoso que sorprendió no sólo al guerrero saiyajin, sino también a todo el público presente.

Claro, todos con excepción de Goku.

Gohan, al ahora no poder ver, comenzó a ser brutalmente golpeado por su lobezno oponente, el cual no tenía ninguna intensión de permitirle defenderse. Cada golpe que le propinaba, era una dosis más de veneno para el cuerpo del mestizo saiyajin.

— _Vamos Gohan, demuestra de qué estás hecho. Ya lo has hecho anteriormente ante Vegeta y Freezer, y ni hablar de Cell y Majin Buu —_ pensó el saiyajin, quien a diferencia de su consuegro se encontraba completamente serio _._

Y mientras más minutos pasaban, más evidente era para todos quien sería el posible vencedor de aquella batalla.

O al menos así era hasta que el Supremo Kaio-sam sacó de sus ropas lo que nadie se imaginó que traería consigo: Las semillas del ermitaño. Este argumentó que si los del universo 9 habían usado algún tipo de droga para ayudar a Basil, ellos bien pudieran hacer lo mismo ahora.

No obstante, Gohan, dejando que su sangre saiyajin hablara por él, terminó por rechazar la oferta, objetando que quería luchar con su propia fuerza.

Cosa que por supuesto enorgulleció enormemente a Goku aunque no lo demostrase más allá de la ligera sonrisa que dejó salir.

— _No cabe duda que eres mi hijo, Gohan. El rehusarte a obtener ayuda durante una pelea es digno de un guerrero saiyajin_ —reconoció Goku—. _Y si bien hoy en día nuestros objetivos no son los mismos, eso no aparta el hecho de que, sin importar nada…_

 _ **Tú sigues siendo mi más grande orgullo.**_

* * *

 **Suki:** Bueno, a estas alturas dudo mucho que no hayan visto estos dos episodios de Super, pero bueno, una no puede evitar el prevenir; porque sí, hay personas que no quieren saber NADA de los capítulos hasta verlos en latino -¡súper confirmado, yay!-, y yo respeto eso. Por eso la alerta.

En fin, el episodio 80 ha sido de los mejores para mí porque no sólo vemos a Gohan pelear de nuevo mientras intenta volver a ser más fuerte y a un Goku más o menos como el de Z; sino que también nos regalaron interacciones padre-hijo con Goku y Gohan, de esas que de verdad son simbólicas... ¿Hace cuánto no teníamos unas escenas así?

Yo creo que, a pesar de que Gohan haya elegido otro camino, este sigue siendo el mayor orgullo de Goku junto con Goten. Son sus hijos, y si bien él no es muy aficionado de lo que elijan hacer, estoy segura de que siempre estará orgulloso de que logren lo que quieren, sea en el ámbito de las peleas o no.

En fin, eso sería. ¡Espero que les guste!

Ojalá que me dejen sus opiniones.

¡Saludos!

.

.

.

 _ **Suki90, presentó.**_


End file.
